Doctor's Silence
by rusticsky
Summary: Tori is a normal orphan. But when a fire comes and destroys the orphanage, Tori must get adopted or she'll be placed with another orphanage. That's when she meets a woman, who adopts her and shows her time travel. The woman tells her something that will change Tori's life forever. (rewrite of time never wasted)
1. Prologue - Running

**Hi! So this is a rewrite of my fanfiction Time Never Wasted.**

 **I'm just writing this for fun, and it's not really meant to be good or anything.**

 **The prologue's extremely short, yes.**

I was running. Well, frankly, it wasn't unusual. I ran a lot. But this time, I was sprinting. Things never got to where I had to sprint. This time, things were different.

A thousand explosions filled my ears. Screams polluted the former silence. I ran towards the blue box, perhaps for my life. _TARDIS, you better be unlocked!_ When I was about ten feet away, something hit my leg. I tripped, not being able to move my leg. It was almost like a brace, but it was growing, spreading rapidly over my leg. It didn't hurt, my leg was just… disabled.

That's when I closed my eyes, and prayed that something would save me.

 **It's going to get more interesting, I promise!**


	2. Chapter 1 - Flames

**Here's Chapter One. It's still pretty short, because I'm kinda too lazy to write big long chapters currently.**

 **But here's where we introduce our main character. It's going to get wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey soon.**

The fire. The alarm went off, and I knew we were all toast. No pun intended. That's when I looked at Jean, who had the bed across from me. She was the oldest girl in the orphanage, 17 going on 18. I quickly grabbed my watch, the only thing I had from my parents, and my school backpack.

The flames grew near. Jean looked scared, and so did the other girls. Kris walked over to me, one of my best friends, with a worried look, "we're going to die, aren't we?"

"Kris, of course not, why'd you even think that? We're- we're going to get out of here, all of us," I desperately looked at Jean. Kris was a year younger than me, and most times I wasn't good at reassuring her. That's what Jean says, anyway. Jean's word is basically law around here. Well, next to the orphanage owners.

We ran. All of us, running through the building, flames chasing us. Little did I know that wasn't going to be the only escape run in my life. It was the start of countless others.

"Tori, I can't- I can't breathe!" Kris choked. Oh God. She had asthma.

"Do you have your inhaler?" But it looked like Kris was getting woozy, like she was going to pass out.

"Tori, leave her! Your life matters more than a hopeless one!" Jean yelled. But I couldn't just- as much as I hated it, she was right.

"Try to keep up, Kris! And see if you can grab your inhaler!"

We darted through a doorway, Jean and I, and suddenly the wood collapsed. Kris was trapped, and so were the other girls. We ran outside, me too shocked and exhausted to cry, and alerted the firemen of the girls.

* * *

A week passed. Kris and many of the other girls passed away. The fire had destroyed most of the building. So that meant, we were going to be brought into a new orphanage. We were residing in a hotel, waiting to see where and if we had a chance at being adopted.

Jean didn't, but maybe I did.

But who'd want to adopt a 15 year old girl?

Jean and I were talking, her doing her homework and me watching YouTube (musical related videos, of course) when there was a knock on our door. I nearly jumped up to the ceiling, so startled by the random knocking.

"Who is it?" Jean called, getting up from her chair and walking to the door. She looked in the door's hole.

"Just Miss Har, can Tori come out and talk with me?"

"Tori," Jean called to me. I rolled my eyes and got off the bed, honestly enjoying binge-watching Think Pink, a Wicked vlog. So I paused it, and walked over, opening the door.

"Yeah?"

"Tori, come out into the hall and shut the door behind you," Miss Har said, sweetly, "it's… important."

I awkwardly walked out, "what's so important that your _interrupting_ a Wicked vlog?"

"You're about to get adopted, Tori. But you can't tell Jean, we're just saying you're going to a different orphanage," Miss Har sighed, but suddenly was enthusiastic, "Now, I suppose you deserve a brief description of your adopter, well, potential adopter."

"Potential?"

"She has to meet you first, Tori. And you have to meet her."

"Oh."

"She's an archaeologist, I believe. From London."

"That's… nice."

"I'll give you some time to change. First impressions are always the most important, eh?"

"Yeah," I smiled, "thanks."

"Okay, goodbye!" Miss Har left. So I opened the door, and saw Jean. She raised an eyebrow.

"What was that all about, then?"

"Uh…" I had to think up something on the spot, "my… grades! Yeah, my grades… I'm failing math, that's all." It was a semi-lie. I used to be failing, but I somehow raised it to an A.

"Your failing math? I've given you like fifteen damn tutoring sessions!"

"Urm, not important. What's important is for me to get ready for my…" I had to think, "counseling session."

"Right…" Jean rolled her eyes, "you don't have to lie. I can tell your getting adopted. You realize how bad of a liar you are, right?" I sighed. She's seen right through me.

"Of course I'm lying. I got it back up to an A months ago," I sighed, "and yeah, I gotta work on lying, I'm probably the worst liar in the entire universe."

"Yeah," she laughed, her silky black hair falling into her face, "you are." She swept it to the side, a bit annoyedly. "I'm going to miss 'ya, Tor. You were fun to have around." She got up and gave me a hug.

"I'll miss you too, you're like a big sister to me," I smiled bittersweetly, "so," I let go, "could ya help me plan out an outfit?"

"Would I ever!" laughed Jean. I couldn't help but giggle at Jean's attempts to get me to wear the least trendy clothes in the world. Make that the universe.

"Uh, this… bright… green shirt would look, urm, nice, with that pink skirt!"

The green shirt was colored in a pukey green color, and it was of course her's. The skirt was mine, but that outfit combo would never work.

"I'll just wear this," I rolled my eyes, with a small laugh, and grabbed the one nice dress I had, a light blue sundress. It was a miracle that it was a sunny day, so it'd be perfect. Next I put everything back in my suitcase. All the clothes had recently been bought to replace the old ones. Then I grabbed my toothbrush, my phone and chargers, and I was free to go. My watch never left my wrist. It meant too much to me- the only thing left of my family.

"I'll be back to get my suitcase, if she does end up adopting me," I hugged her again, "this won't be goodbye, Jean." Jean laughed.

"I wouldn't think it, kid."


	3. Chapter 2 - Goodbyes are a New Beginning

**Here's Chapter Two! Enjoy!**

 **Also, I've updated the original to all that I wrote.**

I met Ms. Har in the hallway, a bit nervous. This was one of those life changing things, where if anything went wrong you'd be screwed. I had to make a good first impression on whoever was going to hopefully adopt me.

"Are these things easy?"

"You've almost gotten adopted before, right?"

"Well, not for forever… the last time I was met by a potential family I accidentally made a dirty joke, and they immediately did not want to adopt me," I sighed. I wasn't proud of what happened, but that I was pretty darn proud of that joke. Ms. Har laughed a bit.

"Well, then drop the dirty jokes, alright?" she smiled, "you're a good kid, Tori. Just… stay appropriate, alright?"

"Of course, it was just so tempting, and I was only twelve at the time…" I giggled, despite being a bit ashamed.

"Well, you've certainly changed for the better. Now, come along. We better be off."

We took the elevator, and were soon down to the lobby. Apparently the person was going to meet us at a fancy restaurant, so we drove there, and after about twenty minutes arrived. It was a nice restaurant that I recalled was the same place the first people tried to adopt me at. There was a reservation for three, so we quickly found our table. Once we sat down, we awaited the arrival of the woman.

"Is she… nice?"

"She was certainly pleasant, and seems to have quite the interesting life. She's a traveler as well as an archaeologist, if I am remembering right," Ms. Har explained. That's when a woman came over and sat down.

"Pleasure to see you again, Ms. Har," she said, politely. The first thing I noticed was her hair. It was a bit wild, clearly barely staying in it's ponytail. "And you must be Tori."

I snapped out of my observations, "yeah, nice to meet you, umm…"

"Professor River Song," she said, almost too quickly. I shook her hand, and smiled. What the hell was I supposed to say?

"I came all the way from New York, I was so excited to meet you," she said.

"That's very… flattering?" I smiled, a bit awkwardly.

"So what do you like to do in your free time, Tori?"

"I love music, and… reading, I guess," I shrugged, "I don't really have that much time for hobbies."

"Aha. You know, I read a lot, as a kid, but never what I was assigned in class."

"Why'd you do that?"

"It was far too easy."

As the hour passed, Professor Song, Ms. Har and I all had a pleasant conversation. Professor Song seemed to like me, so I had high hopes. Everything was pleasant until Professor Song brought up my parents.

"How'd they die?"

"I don't exactly know if they're even dead, I was just dropped off at the orphanage when I was small with this watch," I held up my wrist, which of course had the watch on it, "and a name. Torrey, as in the tree. My nickname is Tori, like Victoria, but it's not even technically related to my real name."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry- I didn't know-"

"It's okay. We can't really change the past, and being an orphan has made me tough," I said, softly, "if I could change it," I sighed, "I would indefinitely."

"Why don't we change that?"

"You mean-?"

"Yes, I'd like to adopt you!"

As Ms. Har and the Professor went over the forms, I was busy texting Jean. She could hardly believe the fact that the Professor was adopting me, and told me I should stop calling her the Professor. I clearly haven't.

When they finally finished their discussion, Ms. Har and I went back to the hotel, andI somehow didn't check my phone once. The Professor told us she'd meet us at a gas station Midway. So I went up to grab my suitcase.

"Jean," I knocked, "its me."

"Just a second, brushing my teeth!" A minute later, Jean opened the door, "your suitcase is on the bed, mate."

"Thanks," I said, walking and grabbing it. "I guess this is goodbye…"

"I'll see ya' around," Jean said, "this isn't goodbye for forever."

Jean lied.


	4. Chapter 3 - It's Bigger! On the Inside!

The Professor was waiting for us at the gas station, seemingly without a car.

"Did you walk all the way here?" Ms. Har asked, getting out of the van first.

"Yes, I took a plane from the states, so I just took a train to the restaurant," explained the Professor. I got out of the car, and found my suitcase in the back seat. "Are you ready to go, Tori?"

I turned to Ms. Har, "thank you so much," I gave her a small hug, and then walked towards the Professor. Ms. Har drove away. "So are we going to catch a train or something?"

"Well, not exactly dear… see my watch?" It was identical to… to mine. "It's called a vortex manipulator. Can teleport people through time and space."

"Time and space, are you mad?"

"No, you know- okay. Basically, this device is capable of time travel, and so is the one on your wrist," she explained. I eyed the watch, a bit nervously.

"Urm, how does it work?" _She must be insane. Ms. Har let an_ insane _woman adopt me._

"You punch in the exact time, and the coordinates," she explained, "in this case," she punched in some coordinates, and a time on mine, and did the same on her own. "It's this, and your going to press the go button when you are ready." So she pressed the button, and suddenly disappeared. _Okay, here goes…_ I pressed the go button too, and suddenly warped to a new location. _What the hell? Did that actually work?_

"Oh my god," I mumbled. We were in London. Seriously. I could see Big Ben. "Wow! Is this… a teleportation device?"

"Actually, a time travel device," corrected the Professor. Well, I guess I'll call her River.

"Time travel? Did we actually travel in time?"

"Yes, it's a few days in the future," she answered. I gasped. The _future?_

"I can't… I can't…" I could barely form words.

"Yes dear, it's quite impressive, but we have to find a blue box. He said he'd be here, but it seems he's late," River rolled her eyes, "he's always late."

"Who's… he?"

"Your father."

"What? Like, your husband?"

"Yes, and your actual father. Biological father."

"Wait, your married to my biological father? He's… alive?"

"Yes, and it may be quite a shock- but I'm your biological mother."

"What the hell?"

"It's the truth. I'm so sorry about abandoning you, but I had to… once we're in the TARDIS I can explain better," River sighed, "just know it was for your own good."

Suddenly, a weird wooshing sound filled my ears. A blue police box materialized in front of me.

"Sorry I'm late, honey," a man opened the door. He was relatively young, with a bowtie and for some reason a fez. "Oh! Tori, right? Pleasure to meet you!" The Doctor shook my hand.

"Doctor, meet our daughter!"

"Our daughter, eh? You adopt?"

"Yes, and she's also actually our daughter."

The Doctor's smile faded, but as he looked to me it showed back up, "well, welcome to the family Tori!" I smiled back.

"Thanks," I said, but then eyed the blue box. "How exactly does that… urm, work?"

"It's too wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey to explain," replied the Doctor, "basically it makes a wooooooossshhhhh wooooooosssshhhhh sound, I press some buttons, and it flies through the time vortex to wherever I want it to go." He paused, as if waiting for me to reply. When I didn't, he waved us in. "Come on! I'm not exactly keeping the door to invite in other pedestrians!"

And that's when I entered it. I gasped.

"It's… bigger! Bigger on the inside!"

The Doctor's face seemed to get one hundred percent brighter, "I love it when they say that," he said to River, "my favorite part of meeting new people."

"If that's your favorite part you _clearly_ need to meet more," River said sassily.

"River, that's… that's rude!" The Doctor looked offended, and River just started laughing. I was so perplexed by the odd, sci-fi-y beauty of the machine. Everything was so… out of this world…-y.

"Is this a dream? Like a really nice dream?"

"Definitely not. Tori, welcome to the TARDIS!"

"It's amazing!" I said, way too overjoyed. The Doctor smiled.

"I know, isn't it?"

 _Ding! Ding!_

"Why is that going ding? It's not even-" the Doctor suddenly said, going underneath the console platform. He returned with a strange device. "Like I said! It's not even on!"

"What's not even on?" River asked.

"My timey-wimey detector! There's nothing here! Just us!"

"Or is there?"

That's what made me shiver. The mere thought that something else was there. But I didn't doubt it. When your in a spaceship from another world, you really don't doubt anything spacey-wacey.

"River, Tori, there's a Silence. Don't move," the Doctor said quietly. "Silence, why are you here?"

And then it was gone.

 _ **I'm going to rewrite this again. I think. I've just taken such a break from it, and I'm not really liking writing it in the 1st POV. If you like this, check out the original. I have a lot more written on it and it's almost the exact same idea.**_


End file.
